Every Dog Has it's Day
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a witch under Naraku's order. What will happen when she is accidentally cursed and the only two people who can save her can't get a long? Told in 100 word snippets. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Oops?

* * *

Kagome groaned and stared at the witch in front of her.

"Why do I always get kidnapped by some crazy person?" she witch glared daggers at her and pointed her finger towards her.

"I am not crazy, you empty headed twit!" The witch argued, power pulling from her fingers. Kagome was suddenly engulfed in a green cloud, couhging while she was lifted into the air.

"Hey! What do you-" she coughed, "think you're doing?" she managed to gasp, before falling to the ground.

"Oh, dear..." The witch mumbled, staring at the being before her. "What have I done?"

* * *

Bwahaha. I thought I'd start a story! This will be 100 word, inter-connected drabbles. Will update daily!

Reviews give me fuel! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Woof?

_"Hey! What did you do to me?!" _Kagome barked at the witch, who suddenly seemed four feet taller.

_"Hey... when did you get so _tall?"

The witch sighed and put a finger to her temple. "Girl, you will cease this inferior babbling. Besides... I cannot speak dog."

Kagome growled. Wait...

She ran towards a broken piece of glass on the floor and almost fainted when she saw her reflection. Long, black furry ears and big, bright blue eyes were met. She had a furry coat surrounding her body, which ended in a curled, furry tail.

_"I'm a...A dog!"_

* * *

Dun dun dun! Kagome's a dog! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^  
-SS33


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hide and seek

* * *

_"Why did you do this to me?!" _Kagome barked, watching as the witch hurried towards the window.

"Oh, god, this isn't good!" She gasped before quickly turning to Kagome, "Not a peep! Stay quiet and stay _still!" _She hissed, grabbing Kagome by the fur on her neck and throwing her into a room. Kagome just managed to bite the witches hand before she let her go.

The witch screamed, before shutting the door and violently cussing. Through the closed door, Kagome could hear a rugged mans call.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whimpered and pawed at the door, hoping he would find her.

* * *

Who is it that barged in the house? I'm pretty sure you all know... so, humor me? lol Just kidding. Reviews are my fuel! ^^

-SS33


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Who?

* * *

"What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha barked, picking the witch up by the collar of her kimono. His eyes widened as he looked to her bloody palm. He brought it to his nose, sniffing it carefully.

"W-what are you doing?!" The witch blushed, pulling her hand from Inuyasha.

"I know she was here! Where is Kagome, wench?!" Inuyasha barked, slamming her into a wall.

The witch slapped him hard and yelled, "My name is Yukiko!"

Inuyasha held his cheek and growled, "Feh! You're lucky I don't kill you... Now, where is Kagome, wench?"

Yukiko smiled and crossed her arms. "Who?"

* * *

Oh, snap! Looks like Yukiko doesn't want to tell Inuyasha a thing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Familar

Inuyasha growled and pushed Yukiko against the wall with more force.

"Look! I ain't got time for your stupid games! Just tell me where she is!" Inuyasha hissed.

He stopped when heard a whimpering from the room to his left and dropped the witch, going to inspect the mysetrious noise.

He opened the door quickly. Not two feet in front of him sat a dog with fur blacker than coal and eyes bluer than the sea.

"You..." he whispered, dropping the witch and heading towards Kagome.

* * *

Talk about awkward moments ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Welcome to my life

Italics: Kagome Speaking

* * *

Inuyasha stalked towards Kagome, not wanting to believe his eyes. He blinked before reaching his hands out and grabbing the dog.

"Kagome?" he barked, staring at her in the eyes. Kagome barked and licked his nose, wagging her tail happily.

"Thank kami!" Kagome huffed, licking Inuyasha's face again.

"Feh! Filthy mutt! Quit it!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping Kagome. Growling lowly, Kagome scampered to Inuyasha's leg and bit him.

"Fix her, now!" Inuyasha pointed to Yukiko, who sat bored in the corner.

"I can't!"

"Great, I'm surrounded by idiots." Inuyasha mumbled while he smacked his head in frustration.

"Welcome to my life, Inuyasha."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this! Please review! ^^

-SS33


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's a REALLLYY long *not really, lol* chapter! Didn't feel like doing a drabble, so I thought for this chapter I'd make it extra long ^^

_Italics: Kagome speaking_

Chapter Six: Cry Baby

* * *

Kagome watched with curious eyes as Inuyasha and Yukiko were battling their wits. If Kagome was still in love with Inuyasha, she would rip the witch to shreds.

It was obvious that the witch held SOME attraction towards her half-breed friend, of that she was certain. Which made Kagome wonder: How in the world did _she _ever fall in love with the jerk?

First off: Kagome had never seen Inuyasha willingly take a bath; which was a major turn-off for her. She nearly had to BRIBE the half-demon with ramen to get him to bathe! Not to mention he had such a hot temper. It made for easy arguments, which often lead to Inuyasha's face buried into the ground.

She had to admit, at first she looked forward to the heated debates and the sittings, but after a short while, her patience wore thinner and thinner.

She still loved Inuyasha, and part of her always would, but she knew that they were obviously NOT meant for each other.

Turning her attention back to the couple, Kagome wanted to roll her eyes as Inuyasha blushed and turned away, embarrassed by something the witch said. The witch blushed back before turning away, slapping her face.

_"Hey! Quit flirting and get me back to Normal!"_ Kagome barked, baring fangs at the two. Inuyasha looked back to her and scoffed, putting his arms back in his sleeves.

"Oi! Just because you're a dog now don't mean you're all high and mighty. I'll get ya back to normal, just shut up!"

_"Oh! You insensitive prick! Just hurry up! I want my body back!"_ Kagome whined, laying on the floor to cover her paws over her eyes.

"Cry baby."

* * *

I know you're thinking, "When's Sesshomaru coming in?" Patience, little ones, it is a virtue, after all.

Anyway, just a *wee* bit tired as I didn't get home from work until midnight T.T so sorry If I'm a little hyper. XD

Hope you enjoy! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Anyways, here's is chapter eight! ^^

_Italics: Kagome speaking_

Chapter Eight: Don't cry?

* * *

"I don't know how to fix it!" Yukiko screamed, throwing her hands in the air like a crazed woman.

"What do you mean?! You're a witch! You cast the spell, now ya gotta fix it!" Inuyasha growled back, flexing his claws.

"I didn't mean to cast the spell! It was an accident!" Yukiko admitted, throwing her body to the floor as she came out in tears, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha just blinked and looked to Kagome, who shrugged her shoulders. "Hey... Um, don't cry?" he tried, stepping closer to him.

Kagome sat shocked; How come Inuyasha never tried to comfort her like that? It was odd, to say the least. She wasn't jealous though.

Right?

Yukiko cried in her hands, her hair spilling around her tiny frame. Inuyasha stepped on a creaky board, causing the witch to jump back.

"Stay away!"

"Look, I'm tryin' to help ya!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. "Get yer stuff. We're leavin'!"

"W-what?" The witch stuttered, taken aback by the hanyou's rash actions. Inuyasha wandered the hut, looking for a bag of some sort.

"Look, I ain't got time for your stupid crap! If you don't know how to fix this, then we ain't got no other choice. I ain't leavin' you here while I'm stuck with this mutt," he pointed to Kagome, who growled at him in return.

"You want me to go with you?" The witch blushed, turning her head. Inuyasha was caught off guard by her words as he felt a pulling on his Sashinuki. He looked down to see Kagome biting his hakama, growling maliciously.

_"No! She is not coming with us! Look what she did to me!"_

"Would ya stop that!? Look, I don't want her to come either, but it's the only way!" Inuyasha confessed, trying to shake the dog off of his hakama.

The witch giggled at the sight of the pair, placing a hand to her mouth. Kagome heard this instantly and let go of his Sashinuki, continuing to glare at the witch.

"Since when did SHE get all innocent? Aren't witches supposed to be like, 'Grawl! I'm EVIL. I'll eat your children! Bleh!'"

Inuyasha sighed before walking out of the hut. "Look, just get yer shit and let's get out of here. There's a powerful demonic aura comin', and I think I know who it is."

_"Grrr. I've got your demonic presence right here, jerk." _Kagome retorted, raising her nose as she followed him outside, but not before throwing the witch a hateful glare.

* * *

Please review! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

WOW haven't updated in a week! Super sorry, but I will make a few chapters today for my negligence!

This chapter will take place a few hours before Kagome was changed into a dog.

Chapter 9: Past Mistakes

* * *

"Lord Naraku!" Yukiko bowed, her head touching the tatami mat with her arms outstretched before her.

Naraku sat with his knee propped; his arm hanging lazily over it. He looked out to the window with a bored expression before his ruby eyes turned to the witch in front of him.

She had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was curled and put into two pigtails atop of her head. She wore a red kimono with green dragons printed over it, and the obi she wore was a dull orange with cloud designs overlaying it.

"Yukiko..." he said, his dark baritone echoing in the empty room.

"Y-yes, Lord Naraku?" She stuttered, obviously afraid of the half-demon.

Naraku raised his arm, allowing the witch to sit up. She did, slowly, and swallowed loudly.

"I have a task for you; I believe Kagura has already explained the details," he started, standing swiftly to walk towards the shoji screen doors.

"Yes, she has... but if I may ask something, my lord?"

"You may," he sighed, hand impatiently on the door.

"How will I take the miko away? I am but an apprentice witch." Yukiko hung her head. She did not want to do this... but she _had _to. Naraku would kill _him _if he didn't.

"Do not fret, witch, the miko is not hard to snatch." Naraku finished before opening the door and leaving.

Yukiko released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she slumped towards the wall, thumping her head against it.

_'This isn't fair at all.'_

Rin giggled as she placed the flowers around Sesshomaru's neck, who didn't seem to care what she was doing.

Jaken sat a few feet away, looking in complete disgust as the human girl decorated his master with such petty flowers.

"Rin! That is enough! Lord Sesshomaru is not pleased with your behavior! Isn't that right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I quite happen to like flowers, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied coldly with his eyes closed. Jaken's beak opened loudly before he fell to the ground, bowing profusely.

"O-of course you do L-lord Sesshomaru! They are quite beautiful!" He quickly apologized.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru quietly said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"Shut up."

"R-right." Jaken sighed before sitting back down, arms crossed over the staff of two heads.

Rin stepped back to view her work and smiled happily before reaching into her obi fold to grab a mirror that Kagome had bought her and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"I'm all done, Lord Sesshomaru! Look!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at the small black object offered in Rin's hands. This was, by far, the strangest object he had seen the little human find. His eyes immediately narrowed when he smelt a familiar stench.

"The miko's stench is all over that, Rin."

"Oh! Lady Kagome gave it to me last time I saw her. She called it a 'compact'!"

"Hnn. Indeed," He took the object from the girl and observed it. Rin giggled as she watched him try to oen it and did it herself.

"When you open it, it has a shiny paint on it that lets you see yourself!"

"Foolish girl! It's a tiny mirror!" Jaken corrected, chest beaming with pride.

"Oh master Jaken!" Rin sighed, then turned to Sesshomaru, whose attention was somewhere else. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Stay here."

In a second, he was gone.

_He will not escape me. _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he sped through the thick forests, everything passing him in a green and blue blur.

The scent of one of Naraku's companions filled the area; it would no doubt bring his half-brother and his comrades there, as well.

The stench of a magical creature mixed with that of the spiders, making Sesshomaru come to a conclusion.

_Naraku must have employed a witch._

He could tell she was not a powerful one, as her aura was quite weak. Perhaps she was suppressing it? He doubted it. Her aura would have been a little stronger had she been doing so.

As he had expected, the smell of his half-brother permeated his senses. Surprisingly, it wasn't a stench of anger.

It was worry.

Something must have happened in the short amount of time to make his brother so upset. The only time he was ever worried, Sesshomaru noted, was when the wench in his group had been injured.

So, something had happened to the miko?

_Good riddance. An annoying filly._

A splash of magic in the air and Sesshomaru sped; the witch had cast a spell.A new stench caused him to stop abruptly.

_What of the miko's stench? It has been altered._

Deciding to indulge in his curiosity, he continued to follow the trail.

He knew for certain three things.

One: Naraku was near.

Two: Inuyasha was worried.

Three: The miko had, once again, caused a problem.

* * *

Okay, so after this I have decided to stop the 100 snippets and make the chapters a little longer. Hope you don't mind! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Anyway, here is chapter ten!

_Italiacs: Kagome speaking_

Chapter Ten: Foolish

* * *

"What... the... fuck." Inuyasha chuckled, grabbing his side as he erupted in a violent fit of laughter.

Even Kagome couldn't help but howl at the sight before them.

There, in his glory, stood the famous Lord of the West...

Covered in pretty, pink and yellow daisies.

_"Oh my god! This is too much!"_ Kagome barked, rolling on her back and kicking her legs in the air.

Sesshomaru rose a brow before sticking his nose in the air, calmly walking towards the dog. Kagome looked up to see a clawed hand reach towards her, picking her up by the fur on her neck.

_"Hey! Put me down!"_

"You have no room to talk, miko." Sesshomaru scolded, an evil smirk decorating his face,

"Perhaps that isn't the correct term I should use. 'Bark,' would be more appropriate."

_"You jerk! Put me down NOW!_" Kagome attempted to bite his hand, only to cower at the booming growl that erupted the forest.

"Remember your place, bitch." Sesshomaru dropped the dog, strutting into the hut.

_"Did he just call me a BITCH?!"_

"You are a female dog, are you not? Be grateful I hadn't called you a mutt, which this Sesshomaru believes better suits you."

_"We are so going to talk later, Inuyasha." _Kagome threw a glare in his direction before turning her nose up in the air and stalking to the side of the hut.

"Oi! What are you doing here anyway, bastard?" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms in his sleeve.

"As if I need answer to you, little brother." Sesshomaru calmly stated as he walked in the direction of the witch. "The scent of Naraku is most gathered... here," Sesshomaru released his whip, effectively stripping a door off of the wall.

Sitting in the corner was the witch, cowering with a small bag in her clutches.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stepped closer and struck the wall on his left, where the witch sat in the corner.

"Aaah!" Yukiko cried as the walls came crumbling toward her. Inuyasha heard her cries and ran into the house, grabbing her just before she was crushed.

"You bastard! What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at his brother after he safely put Yukiko down.

"Well, Inuyasha, it would appear your loyalty no longer lies with your miko filly." Sesshomaru calmly stated, easily side-stepping Inuyasha's advance.

Inuyasha skidded before he turned himself around, growling viciously as he plunged his claws into his chest, throwing the blades of blood at his older brother. "Why the fuck do you care?!"

_"Enough! Can you two stop fighting for a minute!"_ Came Kagome's growl. Inuyasha was suddenly cowering behind Yukiko, who gave him a curious look.

"What? She's scarier as a dog than she ever was a human!" He defended.

"This is pointless," Sesshomaru said, combing his hair with a clawed hand, "This witch will tell me of Naraku's whereabouts... if she values her life."

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha growled, clutching the witch closer.

_"Inuyasha..." _Kagome whimpered, hanging her head in defeat.

Sesshomaru looked to the miko, then back at his brother and internally shook his head.

His brother really was very foolish.


	11. Chapter 11

Italiacs: Kagome speaking

Chapter ten: Matters at hand

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon's ears twitched as a familiar aura came running towards the hut. The jingling sound of the monks shakujou grew louder as he made his appearance.

"My friend! Is everything..." he looked around, unsure of what to make of the scene.

Inuyasha was hiding behind the woman who kidnapped Kagome; Sesshomaru was standing over them decked in bright pastel colored flowers... and a strange dog was having an emotional moment in the corner.

Kagome had yet to be found.

"Miroku, get out of here!" Inuyasha growled, still cowering behind Yukiko. Miroku blinked once, before looking over to the dog once more.

"Your aura is similar to that of Lady Kagome," he inquired, kneeling down as he held his hands out. Kagome looked up to him with tear- filled eyes before hopping into his arms.

"Oh, Miroku! Finally, someone who can help me! I'm so mad at Inuyasha!" she whined, whimpering in the monks hold. Inuyasha huffed in the corner at her remark, while Miroku looked to the dog and then to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku bowed slightly, receiving a nod from the daiyoukai.

"Hey! Monk!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping out from behind the witch, "Stop getting all friendly towards him!"

"Perhaps you can learn something from the monks example, little brother."

"Feh! You haven't seen him with a woman..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You haven't the room to talk about women, Inuyasha. You're no better than the monk." Sesshomaru scoffed, looking back at the dog in the monk's hold.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should settle the manners at hand before committing fruitful banter?"

"Feh. Shut up, Miroku."

* * *

Short chapter, but things are going to moving better now. Be patient!


	12. Chapter 12

_Italiacs: Kagome speaking_

Chapter Twelve: Access Denied

* * *

"So, you accidentally cursed Kagome into the form of a dog?" Miroku asked, sitting across from the witch, who he had learned was named Yukiko.

She nodded her head bashfully. "It was an accident... I'm not very well trained,"

"Feh. I'll say!" Inuyasha snorted, receiving a whack on the head by Miroku's staff.

"You are loyal to Naraku," Sesshomaru supplied, standing a far ways away from the group.

"Not by choice." She sighed deeply before taking out a necklace from her bag, "This is my brothers. He took him away from me... he told me if I didn't do his bidding, he would kill him."

"I see. Why you, though? Why not a witch who was fully trained?" Miroku asked.

"I think it's because a fully trained witch could outwit him, whereas I cannot."

"Feh! Anyone could outwit that bastard!" Inuyasha smirked, throwing his head up in confidence.

"Then why have you not found him yourself, little brother?"

"..." Inuyasha sulked before growling lightly. "Hey! You haven't found him either!"

"Naraku is a... clever man. Foolish, but clever none the less." Sesshomaru said, a frown marring his face.

Miroku stood abruptly before looking to the witch. "Is there any way of returning Kagome to her normal self?"

Yukiko shook her head. "I really have no idea. I'm so sorry..."

"Sesshomaru! You must know someone who could reverse this!" Called Inuyasha, who was now leaning up against the wall.

"I do."

"Then take us to them!"

Sesshomaru looked to the dog still in Miroku's grasp, who looked at him with pleading eyes, and coldy responded, "This Sesshomaru... denies your request."

"What?! Why?!" Inuyasha yelled in rage, cracking his knuckles.

"She is not my problem. I came for the Naraku's head."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Special Reward

* * *

_"Hey! You've ignored me long enough! Sesshomaru! You better change me back!"_

"You dare demand something of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled, raising his two index fingers as to make his poison whip.

_"You don't scare me! You wouldn't hurt me!" _

"Would you like to try my patience, miko? I have no problem killing a woman."

_"What would Rin say then? What would you do then, Mr. Hotshot?"_

"Using a child to save your life? Pity."

_"Grr... Look, if you change me back to normal, I'll give you something in return."_

Sesshomaru rose his brow and lowered his arm. "Is that so?"

_"Yeah, whatever you want." _Kagome sighed.

"Kagome! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, stomping towards the dog and picking her up.

_"Hey! I'm the one trying to fix this mess! You can butt out, Inuyasha!" _Kagome bit his nose and jumped, unfortunately she didn't look where she was jumping and was caught by Sesshomaru's arm.

"Perhaps you should have been changed into a cat. Then you would at least _appear _a little graceful."

Kagome growled in his grasp and looked up to him. _"Are you gonna help me or not?"_

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment and dropped her, before leaving the hut.

"Once again, This Sesshomaru denies your request."


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome ran as fast as she could, chasing after the daiyoukai as he strode into the forests.

_"Sesshomaru! Wait up!" _Kagome panted, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she pushed herself to run farther.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he ran after, Inuyasha and Yukiko hot on his trail.

"Oi! Where the fuck are ya going, mutt?!" Inuyasha yelled, Yukiko riding on his back.

"Please! Slow down... I don't feel so well," Yukiko grumbled, lowering her head into Inuyasha's hair.

"Shut up! You're the one who got us into this mess!" Inuyasha jumped over a tree that had fallen over the path, slowing his pace greatly.

Kagome had finally managed to catch up to Sesshomaru and slowed down, walking beside his leg.

_"Look! Inuyasha doesn't have the patience to look for an answer, the witch doesn't know what she's doing... Please! You're my only hope!" _Kagome whined, gently pulling on Sesshomaru's Sashinuki.

"Are you resorting to begging?" Came Sesshomaru's baritone voice.

_"Unfortunately, yes." _

"Hnn... This Sesshomaru agrees to help you," he replied, stopping altogether.

_"Really?!" _Kagome jumped, her tail wagging and panting rapidly.

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, catching up to the two. He growled at his brother before looking to Kagome, who seemed extremely happy.

_"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru's going to help us!"_

"I will be joining your party in three days time." Sesshomaru said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Wait! No way! He's not traveling with us!"

"Inuyasha, my friend..." Miroku sighed before swifting knocking the half-demon out.

"What did you do that for?!" Yukiko yelled, grateful Inuyasha fell forwards and not backwards.

"It was the only way."


	15. Chapter 15

Italiacs: Kagome speaking  
Chapter Fifteen: Frail

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango called, relieved when she saw the monk arrive into camp. She looked onto his shoulder, where a slobbering Inuyasha lay unconscience. "Oh my, is Inuyasha alright?"

"Fear not, dear Lady Sango..." started Miroku, who suddenly dropped his friend and appeared to clasp both of Sango's hands into his own, "I have saved our dearest friend and have returned in one piece to you."

"Lecher!" Sango yelled as she yanked her hands out of Miroku's, a violent blush spreading across her face. Miroku chuckled as he noticed a saddened Shippou sleeping on Kirara.

"Is Shippou alright?" He asked, walking towards the kitsune. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Ever since Kagome was kidnapped, he's been depressed. I can't get him to eat, or play... Frankly, I'm surprised I got him to sleep."

"All will be well soon, my dear." Miroku patted the kitsune's head before standing back up, walking towards Yukiko and Kagome.

"Miroku? Isn't that the witch who kidnapped Kagome?" Sango readied herself in her battle stance as the monk made his way to her.

"Indeed it is. Her name is Yukiko. She is an ally to us now," Miroku offered, placing a gentle hand on the slayers shoulders.

"I see. Where is Kagome, then?" Sango questioned, not seeing her sister within the group, "Whose dog is that?"

"I'm afraid you've answered your own question." Miroku sighed, gesturing to the dog bound Kagome.

"You mean to tell me... Kagome is the dog?" Sango raised a hand to her mouth in surprise, before walking to the raven dog.

"She does have the same eye color as Kagome..."

Miroku nodded and pointed to Yukiko. "Yukiko accidentally placed a spell on Kagome, turning her into a dog."

"How can we change her back?" Sango asked, picking the dog up and nestling it into her arms.

"I am unknown in the ways of breaking a spell, and our new ally isn't quite familar enough with magic to release it."

"So what about Kagome, Miroku?!" Sango whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Shippou or Inuyasha.

"It would seem Lord Sesshomaru has offered to help."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's brother?"

Miroku nodded and sat down at the base of a tree, resting his staff against his shoulders. "The same."

"Why in the world would he help us?" Sango questioned. The thought that the Western Lord had wanted to help them was an odd speculation.

"I have no idea. Kagome had somehow convinced him to help her."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. They were speaking in their native tongue."

"Sesshomaru can speak dog?" Yukiko, who wanted to join the conversation, asked.

"Of course! He is a dog demon, after all!" Sango snorted, sitting down next to the monk with Kagome in her arms. "My poor sister... I wish I could speak to you now."

_"Oh, Sango!"_ Kagome whimpered, snuggling into her arms. "_I feel so helpless.. so small and frail."_  
-


	16. Chapter 16

_Italiacs: Kagome speaking_

Chapter 16: Related

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin eagerly called, running towards her father figure and stopping before him.

"Rin." He noted, taking the flowers off of him and bestowing them onto her. She giggled profoundly and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled and skipped happily towards the two headed dragon.

"My Lord? Did everything go well?" Jaken asked, trotting towards his faithful master.

"Hnn... Prepare for travel. We leave in three days." Was all Sesshomaru said before walking past the imp, tickling his nose with the tips of his hair.

"Achoo!"

Sesshomaru turned back and glared, taking his hair in his fist.

"M-my Lord! Please forgive this lowly serv-" WHAM!

Rin laughed as she followed after Sesshomaru with Ah and Un's reins in her hand, looking back towards a badly beaten imp. "Come Master Jaken, or you'll be left behind!"

* * *

His word was his bond.

Three days had passed, and here he was, sitting across the campfire in all his regal glory. This didn't sit with Inuyasha very well.

"Oi! Why'd ya finally agree to help us, eh?" Inuyasha glared, his arms crossed into his kimono as he sat in a high placed tree branch.

Sesshomaru said nothing as his gaze slipped towards the witch, then back to Kagome, who had been playing with Rin and the kitsune.

"My reasons are my own, and I do not need to explain myself to you, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Came the slayers timid voice. He closed his eyes and waited for her to continue. "Would you like a cup of tea? Perhaps a bowl of stew?"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not require your human food."

"Lord Sesshomaru hunts for himself!" Jaken yelled, shaking his hand rapidly. "My great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru does not need the help of a human wench! Ow!" He rubbed his head as the monk's shakujou hit him swiftly.

"Fear not, my lady Sango, I will protect you from physical harm, and from verbal abuse." He smiled, taking her hands into his once again.

"Miroku..." Sango sighed before twitching her eye at a familiar grope. "Pervert!" She yelled, slapping him hard across the face.

Shippou shook his head. "Miroku will never learn."

_"Shippou... I wish you could understand me..." _Kagome whimpered, licking his hand. Shippou giggled and pat her head.

"Don't worry, Kagome! I can kind of understand you." Shippou smiled. Inuyasha looked to the kitsune and snorted.

"Feh! Only dogs can understand her! You're not a dog!"

"He is part of the canine family." Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his temple, "Foxes and dogs are both in the canine family. Wolves and coyotes are, as well."

"Told you!" Shippou raspberried, sticking his tongue out at the half demon.

"Why you litte..." Inuyasha grumbled, preparing to strike at the kitsune.

Kagome growled as she barked at him, warning him away from her son.

"I wouldn't do that, Inuyasha. Dogs are very protective of their young." Came Miroku's voice.

"Feh, whatever!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Friends

* * *

"We need a strategy." Sango commented, passing a bowl of stew around the campfire.

"We got one! Bash Naraku's fuckin' head!" Inuyasha scowled from his perch in the tree tops.

"Inuyasha, my brash friend, that is not always the case."

Sango nodded her head at the monk's remark as she stood up and walked where Kagome sat, placing the bowl in front of her.

_"Thanks Sango." _Kagome sighed, wishing her friend knew what she said.

From what Kagome knew, she could only communicate with Shippou, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would only yell at her or insult her; Shippou was too busy playing with Rin... minus the fact that he couldn't completely comprehend her and would end up interpreting things to embarrass her; and Sesshomaru... well, no one talked to Sesshomaru.

He only thought it fair to comment her when it would hurt her feelings.

As if knowing what she was thinking, the taiyoukai looked to her from across the fire. Golden eyes clashed with blue as she pushed the bowl of stew away with her nose. Shippou seemed to notice as he waved a hand in front of Kagome.

"Momma, are you alright?" Shippou asked, pausing in his game with Rin.

_"I'm fine, Shippou. Just tired." _Kagome lied. She didn't want to tell him she was sick and tired of not communicating with her friends.

Being a people person, Kagome didn't like the fact that only one person would really talk to her. Sango was too engrossed with Miroku to even want to talk with her... not that it would have mattered, seeing as all Kagome could do was nod and lick her hand.

Miroku would occasionally come to talk to her. He would mostly talk to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, surprisingly. Sesshomaru admitted to seeing the monk of a great ally... for a human.

She wasn't even going to talk to Yukiko. She was far too mad at her.

Jaken never talked to her, except to call her a 'worthless human wench,' so she didn't count him. Rin decorated her with flowers and coddled her twenty-four seven, but never really _talked..._

She looked to the taiyoukai, who was still looking in her direction. Determined to get her burdens off of her chest, she rose silently and strode across the camp, sitting next to Sesshomaru's knee.

_"Sesshomaru?" _she tried, nuzzling his knee with her nose. His eyes glanced down to hers, so she tried again, "Can I talk to you?"

"You may speak." He responded. Everyone in the camp looked to him, then looked to Kagome.

"Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

_"In private..." _Kagome added. The daiyoukai nodded and touched her head. Kagome's eyes instantly closed, marveling in the feel of his hand on her head.

_**"Continue, miko."**_

_"Woah! You're in my head!"_

_**"It is an old Inu form of speaking. Father used it in battle quite often."**_

_"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_**"Hn?"**_

_"I just feel... lonely."_

_**"You are with company."**_

_"No... not really. Sure, people are surrounding me... but they can't _talk _to me. I just want to talk to someone."_

_**"Is the kitsune incapable of speech?"**_

_"Well, no..."_

_**"What of the half-breed?"**_

_"No, he can talk too..."_

_**"Then why, prey tell, ignore the afore mentioned and talk to this one?"**_

_"...I... I wanted to talk to you."_

_**"For what?"**_

_"What are you really here for?"_

_**"Isn't it obvious? You promised me my pick."**_

_"Is that the only reason you're here?"_

_**"I have to admit... the spider is rather attracted to your group. Perhaps I may come across him during this period."**_

_"So... you rely on us to find Naraku?"_

_**"I rely on no one."**_

_"Well, from the way it sounds-"_

_**"What do you want, miko?"**_

_"I just said-"_

_**"No. This one will not ask again. What do you want?"**_

_"...I just... I just want a friend."_

Sesshomaru removed his hand from her head, placing it into his lap. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, turning her body slowly towards him.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping from his branch.

"It does not concern you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, eyes closed as he leaned against the tree.

Kagome looked to her friends, laughing quietly at the hanyou for his brash attitude, before yawning loudly. Inuyasha scoffed and went back up to his branch, folding his arms in his sleeve as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru extended his fur out silently, wrapping it around the raven dog. Kagome looked up to him with a questioning gaze.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. Rest... Kagome."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Sincere

* * *

The Western Lord had quite a sense of humor, the group soon found out.

"Silence, _pup." _

_"I am NOT a pup! I am Kagome! If anyone is a pup, it's YOU!" _She retorted, baring her fangs at the Western Lord.

"You are a pup. I am the alpha. You, _Kagome, _are a bitch."

_"Why you-!"_

Ever since their conversation by the campfire, the daiyoukai had began a seemingly never-ending banter. No matter what her remark, he had one even better. It annoyed her to no avail.

_"Seriously! I thought Inuyasha was annoying!"_

"Hey! I can hear, ya know!" Came Inuyasha's voice from behind the group. Kagome rolled her eyes before returning her glare to the inu beside her. He smiled smugly before flipping his hair behind his shoulder. Kagome's gaze went to the sleeve on his left, which dangled in the wind.

_"I'm sorry about your arm, Sesshomaru." _She admitted, feeling a bit guilty. It had been her fault, after all. If she hadn't of encouraged Inuyasha to hurt his pride, Sesshomaru would not have transformed...

"At least I have thumbs," The lord remarked dryly, though the smirk on his face twisted.

_"You jerk! I was being sincere!"_

"Oi! Don't give him the satisfaction, Kagome. He's a smug little bastard. I'm glad his arm's gone." Inuyasha murmered. Yukiko was walking by him, curiously, and tugged on his sleeve meekly. Inuyasha turned his head and looked to the witch, raising his thick eyebrow.

"Um, how did he lose his arm?" She asked timidly, still holding his sleeve cautiously in her tiny hand.

"Feh. I cut it off, of course!" Inuyasha beamed. He was proud to have gotten such a powerful blow to his brother's over-inflated ego.

_"Inuyasha! That is rude!" _Kagome barked, turning around to face the half-demon.

"I was being sincere." Inuyasha mocked, sticking a tongue out to the dog turned miko.

"Shippou... what are they saying?" Sango asked the kitsune, who had been sitting on her shoulder giggling. He motioned Miroku over and huddled between the two, before telling his story.

"From what I can understand, Kagome is mad at Sesshomaru-sama because he's being a jerk, and she apologized for his arm and then _he _said at least he had a thumb! Kagome got mad and said she was being sincere... then the witch asked Inubaka what happened to his brothers arm and he said he cut it off. Kagome got mad and said he was rude and Inuyasha said that _he _was being sincere!" He got in one breath, before shaking his head and continuing, "Kagome _appears _to be mad at Sesshomaru, yet she keeps sticking up to him and apologizing to him."

"Miroku..." Sango whispered, looking to the small dog that was attacking the daiyoukai's leg. Miroku sighed and raised his hands to pray.

"May the kami bless our dear friend, as she appears to be falling in Lo-"

"Oi! Shut up! Ain't no way that's happening!" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the head, before grabbing Kagome by the back of her neck and falling to the back of the group.

_"H-hey! I was busy biting that stupid jerks foot!" _Kagome growled, trying to escape his hands. From the front of the group, Kagome heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Even the Halfling treats you as a pup."

_"SHUT UP!"_


	19. Chapter 19

He knew what to do.

Being the son of a famous taiyoukai _did _have it's advantages, he mused to himself as he slipped his fingers through his silky locks and threw them over his shoulder. Fixing a simple transfiguration spell was childs play in his eyes. Had he posessed the magic, he could have fixed the miko's problems easily.

However, there was only _one _person he knew that wouldwillingly fix the miko... without causing her some sort of physical harm. Though there was just one thing in his way...

He just _loved _toying with the priestess.

She wasn't like all the other women he'd met. She wasn't just bark. She bit hard, if tempted. The thought of this made him want to laugh, since now it was more true than ever.

The smallest things made her mad. He noticed, when she was human, she would shove her tongue to the side of her face, cross her arms, and tap her foot when she was _really _irked. He noticed that in the half-breeds presence, this occured more than once a day.

This wasn't strange to him. Most people who crossed them seemed to think that Kagome and Inuyasha were married, but when they saw their bickering... they thought twice about it.

Then again, the slayer and the monk acted the same way. Well, at least the slayer did, but for good reason...

His thoughts slipped to the dog that was currently biting the hanyou's leg, while the witch giggled behind them. He snorted. Leave it to the half-demon to fall in love with yet _another _person. He was quite positive the living miko was over her love for him, but he could definitely see the jealously in her eyes.

Thinking of this made him angry for some sort of reason. He wanted to slap the demon out of him whenever he would "innocently" flirt with the witch, who seemed to flirt right back with him.

What caused him to want to do such a thing? He held no feelings for any one. He was Sesshomaru, the Great and Terrible son of the Inu no Taisho.

He was also very alone.

He realised something just then... he was sidetracking the group so he could talk to the miko!

This didn't make any sense. He hated humans, right? He despised them! Gave them no second thought. They were merely water bags that stood in his way.

Yet he wanted to communicate one on a daily basis because he liked to watch her get angry?

The thought was absurd!

_"This Sesshomaru does not need a filly to be entertained." _he scoffed to himself, tossing his hair over his shoulder once more.

"Oi! Bastard!" Inuyasha called, stomping his way to the front of the group. His ankle had been bandaged, due to severe bleeding of Kagome's canine bite.

"Inuyasha! Be careful or you'll re-open your wound!" Yukiko called, worried for her growing crush.

"Feh! I ain't a weak human! It's already healed!" He scowled, removing the bandage to reveal a hairy ankle.]

"Wow! That's amazing!" Yukiko gasped, amazed with how fast he healed. Jaken scoffed and hit the hanyou on the head, grinning happily as he looked over to his lord.

"Tis nothing! My great Lord Sesshomaru can heal within seconds!" Jaken boasted, puffing his chest with pride.

"That's because Lord Sesshomaru is too quick and awesome!" Rin declared, making explosion sounds and jumping in the air. Shippou laughed and jumped on her shoulder while holding his hands to make a makeshift bow.

"You should see Mama shoot her bow! She's incredible!"

"Lady Kagome is very skilled with her bow." Miroku agreed, smiling at the little fox. Inuyasha scoffed and rubbed his head.

"Feh. Kikyo was much better."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked to the half-demon, growling loudly as tears began to fill her blue eyes. Sesshomaru didn't stop, but he could feel the distress from the miko and sighed.

"Inuyasha, are you truly so stupid?" He muttered, turning his gaze to his half-brother. Inuyasha blinked and scratched his head, confused.

"What? Did I say something?"

_**"YOU JERK!" **_Kagome exploded, her aura rising loudly as it surrounded the group, choking them slightly.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha coughed, having a difficult time breathing.

_**"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, INUYASHA! How DARE you compare me to her! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! Do you have ANY idea how many nights I stayed up crying because of you? NO! Now you flirt with any woman who walks by and you're STILL comparing me to your first! I may not love you any more, Inuyasha, but damn it all if I'm going to go through you demeaning me to Kikyo again!"**_

Kagome bit him again before darting out in the woods, tears following her retreating form. Sango and Miroku listened to Shippou as he tried to explain what was going on; Yukiko was looking to Inuyasha with a confused face, as was Rin, while Sesshomaru darted into the woods after the human.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered, his ears falling on his head. "I had no idea..."


	20. Chapter 20

_Italics: Kagome speaking / Sesshomaru talking with beast._

_**BOLD Italics: Sesshomaru's beast talking back.**_

Chapter Twenty: Something Burning

* * *

_'Why am I running after her?' _Sesshomaru questioned, darting easily under tree branches and fallen logs.

He held no bound to her. He needed only to take her to the East and ensure she was changed back. His only other tie to the group was using the witch to get to Naraku. Once those two things were accomplished, he would be gone.

The thought of leaving stirred something in his chest. He recognized it easily. It was a depressing feeling. A feeling of separation.

The miko had expressed a feeling like this. She admitted she was alone. She just wanted a friend. Perhaps this was what he was searching for?

_'Quite absurd. This Sesshomaru needs no friends.' _ He scoffed, stopping abruptly when he saw the dog sitting in the middle of a clearing, tears clinging to her paws as they dropped freely.

The picture painted before him made his heart want to shatter. What was happening to him?

As if sensing his presence, the miko turned to face him; awe and surprise filling her bright blue orbs.

_"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing here?" _She whimpered, rubbing her eyes with her paws.

Something struck a chord deep in his heart. This painstakingly painted portrait was doing something with his judgement. He wanted to comfort her; a tugging feeling in the pit of his soul urged him towards her.

On the outside, the Western Lord appeared as stoic as ever; while on the inside - he was fighting for control over what he felt was right, and what he was against.

He was against humans; he was against feelings.

He _wanted _to comfort her. He _wanted _to console her.

He WANTED to pull his hair out in frustration.

_"Do you have something to protect?" _He heard his fathers voice in his mind, as he closed his eyes and remembered with a clear mind what his father had said all those years ago.

He sighed and wanted to bash the half-breeds head in. If it wasn't for his foolishness, none of this would have happened!

_**"You know it's not his fault, master." **_His inner beast called to him, struggling to have his voice heard.

_"Oh? Pray tell then, beast, whose to blame?"_

_**"You know who is. You are; for not being forward with your feelings."**_

_"Absurd. This Sesshomaru needs no one."_

_**"Then tell me, master, what would you do if Rin left?"**_

_"It is her choice to leave or stay."_

_**"What if she was taken, then?"**_

_"I would take her back."_

_**"Now tell me you have no need of others."**_

_"Enough! This Sesshomaru does not need a weak human!"_

_**"Not all humans are weak! You can't judge each human off of the one who you think destroyed your life!"**_

"She caused the death of my father! Humans are pathetic and weak! This Sesshomaru needs _NO ONE!" _Sesshomaru howled in rage, allowing his beast to gain control of him.

Kagome gasped as she watched the Western Lord howl with rage, hearing every word that came out of his mouth. Her heart wanted to break; Sesshomaru didn't... he didn't need humans? He didn't need Rin? or... even her?

_"Sesshomaru-sama..." _Kagome whimpered, walking over to him. He growled and jumped back, his breathing becoming erratic as his eyes bled red.

**"BACK!" **He warned, raising his hand as he flexed his claws. Kagome paid no mind to the warning and simply sauntered over to the demon, eyes fixed on his.

_"Sesshomaru... not all humans are bad!" _Kagome tried to reason, stepping forward once more, _"Rin has been so good to her, and you to her! Miroku is such a kind, if not perverted, friend who would give his life for his friends! Sango is so loyal and true..."_

**"**Humans are all selfish..." he growled, backing slowly away from the miko.

_"Humans ARE selfish, yes, but whether or not humans choose to act on selfish impulses is what MAKES them like that, Sesshomaru!"_

Sesshomaru seemed to consider her words for a minute. He wanted to believe everything she said. He wanted to believe that humans could be kind.

Izayoi's impression on him at first, though, had been that she was kind and selfless. With the death of his father, however, came the end of his good impression.

_"Sesshomaru... Why did you come here?" _Kagome tried once more, trying with all her might to get the lord to talk rationally. He seemed to be calming down a little since she last asked the question.

His eyes returned to their cold, amber as he growled, holding his head in frustration. His heart felt heavy and his nerves were about to pop. What was happening to him? One look at the dog-turned-miko said it all.

Some sort of feeling was burning itself into his heart; and it had Kagome's paws all over it.


	21. Chapter 21

Italics: Kagome speaking/ Sesshomaru's thoughts

BOLD Italics: Sesshomaru's beasts' thoughts

Chapter Twenty-One: Beginnings of a Plan

"Ever since they came back, they've been really quiet." Shippou whispered to Rin as they sat on top of the two-headed dragon, making flower crowns. Rin nodded in agreement as she sat her flowers down and carefully scooted next to Shippou, using her hand to motion him to come closer.

"I think that Sesshomaru-sama professed his love for Kagome-chan and she rejected him!" She admitted. Shippou looked at her with wide eyes, clearly in disbelief.

"That's stupid! Mama loves Sesshomaru-sama! If anything were to happen, it would be that mama told Sesshomaru-sama she liked him, and he rejected her!" Shippou confessed. Rin shrugged her shoulders and sighed, looking over to her father like figure.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru-sama isn't really all that close with people... except me, and Jaken. He kicks Jaken more, though..."

"Sesshomaru-sama kicks you?!" Shippou gasped in disbelief. Rin covered her mouth quickly, realising what she wanted to say came out differently than what she thought she said. Shaking her head, she grasped her flower crown tightly in her pudgy hands.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Sesshomaru-sama has never laid a hand on me!" She said, blushing lightly at her embarassment. Shippou made an 'o' face as he put his flowers down, then turned more towards Rin.

"That's good. 'Cause I'd have to show him a lesson with my fox fire!" He defended, chest puffing in pride. Rin giggled and shook her hands at the kitsune - flattered that he would defend her so haughtily.

"No! He might hurt you, Shippou-chan!"

"I can take him..." Shippou muttered, crossing his arms at the girl. She continued giggling before picking up her flower crown once more, as she began to weave the stems together.

"What I meant to say is that I don't think that he told her anything like that."

"Well, do you think he likes her?" Shippou asked as he started back on his crown. "'Cause I know mama likes him."

"Did she tell you?" Rin asked curiously. She secretly hoped she did. Rin loved Kagome like a mother figure.

"No. I can tell, though." Replied Shippou. He knew Kagome too well; the only people that ever made her act in anger were the ones that she liked, or the ones that liked her... though with Koga, she was more embarassed than angry.

"I can tell that Sesshomaru-sama is thinking about her." Rin admitted, finishing her crown and putting it on the kitsune's head. Shippou looked up to her with hopeful eyes before smiling brightly.

"How's that?" Shippou asked, placing his finished crown on top of Rin's head. She giggled and slide herself around so that she was sitting with her feet dangling off of the dragon.

"Well..." Rin started, lightly kicking her feet, "Normally when he doesn't say anything, he ignores everybody, but can still hear what you're saying. Whenever he's thinking really hard about something, he still ignores you, but it's harder to get his attention."

"How does that tell you he's thinking about mama?" Shippou asked, confused.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "He looks to her every so often." Shippou seemed to think about what Rin said for a moment, before grinning ear-to-ear and turning to kick his legs next to Rin's.

"Great!" Shippou cheered, clapping his hands together. "So Mama likes Sesshomaru-sama, and Sesshomaru-sama may like mama! Now all we need, Rin-chan, is a plan."

Oh no, children have plans. Good, or bad? Well... I'm pretty sure you all know!


	22. Chapter 22

Italics: Kagome speaking or thinking

Chapter 22: Bad Egg

Kagome sighed - not only was she mad at Inuyasha and wasn't talking to her, but now Sesshomaru avoided her like the plague.

'Why must I have such terrible luck with men?' She cursed herself.

Her thoughts pondered back to what had happened just a few nights ago.

She wasn't really sure what he was talking with, but whatever it was, made him really angry. Something about Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi... and his father, the Inu no Taisho. One of her questions was answered that night, at least.

Sesshomaru hated humans and Inuyasha because of Izayoi.

It all made sense; she had tried to put the pieces back together a long time ago, but now she knew for certain. She tried to get him to understand that not all humans are bad.

She could have said something about how all demons are not good, and how a lot of them were bad.

She groaned internally. Everything had been going so... well? Well, they weren't going bad. Sesshomaru had said they were a week away from their destination yesterday.

That was good, right?

She would miss them when they left, she admitted. Rin was so bubbly and sweet and always kept Shippou company. Jaken... well, she wouldn't really miss him all that much.

Sesshomaru... she had to think about it.

He was rude, he was mean, he was cruel... but he called her friend, stood by her side... he had his soft moments, she defeated. Deep in the pit of her stomach, the truth began to eat her alive.

She was slowly crushing on her ex-crush's brother.

If it were anybody else, she'd be okay with it! Since it was Sesshomaru, though, she wanted to die. You can't control who you fall in love with... but they can sure control your heart.

She knew what would happen if she confessed her growing feelings. She would blurt them out like an idiot, be embarassed, have him shoot her down -if not kill her- and he would leave. She would be stuck as a dog for the rest of her life. She would watch Inuyasha get married and have kids while her heart was being ripped to pieces.

All while trying to fight off other male dogs while she was in heat.

'At least I'll die early.' She sighed. Why was she alway given the bad end of the deal?

Poor Kagome... She's in love with someone who thinks won't love her back... again. Don't worry... things will be brighter soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Italics: Thoughts / Kagome speaking

Chapter 23: Taking Names and Breaking Faces

They continued traveling as usually, but the bright and happy miko puppy's aura was somber and dull.

Sango looked to her friend, who was being carried by Rin as she and Shippou sat on the two headed dragon, being pulled by Jaken. Since Kagome and Sesshomaru's return, no one, minus the children, dared to speak a word. Inuyasha had been to ashamed of himself to say anything, and he was too full of himself to apologize.

Yukiko didn't have anything to say, really.

Miroku didn't dare stick his nose where it didn't belong, but he did manage to scold Inuyasha while Kagome was away.

Sesshomaru was thinking about something really hard, she noticed. He didn't say anything, didn't look to anyone - he held a confused look in his eyes. Every so often he would stop and let the children rest and eat, but other than that, he seemed to be in deep thought.

Kagome was just... so sad, all the time. It was like someone had crushed her spirit. She knew he friend was falling for the daiyoukai, and by the looks of it... she was falling hard, and fast.

She sighed; she felt for her friend, she truly did. She never got anything she truly wanted. She was a selfless woman who would give her life, her heart and her soul for someone she believe was innocent.

She didn't deserve heartbreak again.

Determination to relieve her friend of her sadness, she stopped walking in her tracks. Miroku stopped and looked to her, his eyes scrutinizing her actions. Sango shook her head before heading over to the dragon, smiling sweetly at Rin.

"Rin-chan?" She asked. Rin stopped talking with Shippou and looked to Sango, who was standing besided her. Rin smiled and petted Kagome on her head, stroking her ears.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"May I please borrow Kagome-chan?" She asked sweetly. Rin looked to Shippou, who nodded his head to her. Smiling brightly, she gently held Kagome to the slayer.

"Please be careful with okaa-san." Shippou said, giving Kagome one last pat before she was taken by Sango. Sango smiled and nodded her head, before reaching for his hand.

"Would you come with me as well, Shippou-chan? I would like to speak with Kagome-chan, if you wouldn't mind translating."

Shippou nodded and jumped on her shoulders, careful not to pull her hair. She smiled at Rin, who looked saddened by Shippou's departure.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan, we'll be back in a little while."

"Oi!" Inuyasha's voice was heard, calling over the group. Sango looked over to him, still angry at the half-demon for what he had said to Kagome.

Miroku, as if reading Sango's mind, placed his staff against Inuyasha's chest; holding him back.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha protested, looking to his trusted ally with horrific eyes. Mirou shook his head, silently asking the half-demon to stay behind.

"Lady Kagome needs someone to talk to, Inuyasha." Miroku murmered, watching as the slayer retreated with the fox and the raven puppy.

"She's got me to talk to!" Inuyasha growled, shaking his fists in anger.

"I think you have said too much, my friend."

Inuyasha looked to the monk with worried eyes. Said too much? He hadn't said anything since the priestess returned!

His ears flattened when he remembered comparing her to Kikyo.

'I told her I would never compare them again...' He knelt down on his knees and punched the ground, wishing it was his face he was breaking instead of the gravel.

'Kagome... why am I such an idiot?!'


	24. Chapter 24

Italics: Kagome speaking

Chapter 24: Loved and Lost

"Kagome... do you know what I'm going to ask you?" Sango asked once they were out of earshot of the group.

Kagome nodded her head. She knew why Sango brought her here. She didn't know how to answer her question, though.

Did she care about him? Obviously.

Was it enough to like him? Definitely.

What about love him? Unfortunately, yes.

She wanted to beat her head against a tree. Through all the banter, the tender moments, and the fact that he was going to help her change back to normal, Kagome had fallen in love with him.

"Why do I have to fall for the wrong people?" Kagome whimpered. Shippou whispered something into Sango's ear, looking to Kagome with a sad face.

"Kagome... are you sure he's the wrong one?" Sango asked her sister. She wanted to see Kagome happy. Kagome deserved to be happy.

"Of course! He's my enemy!" She barked. Was Sango crazy?! Sesshomaru tried to kill her on several occasions!

Then again...

He saved her from the poison maker, Mukotsu...

He offered to change her back into a human...

He said he would be her friend.

Kagome sighed. She loved him.

"Sango... what if he doesn't feel the same?" Kagome sighed again. "I can't make him like me."

Sango seemed to ponder this as Shippou translated for her once again.

"There's only one way to find out, Kagome." Sango smiled, snuggling her best friend. "It is better to have loved and lost, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled at her friend, though she still worried deeply inside.

It was better to have loved and lost...

...but losing always hurt worse, in the end.

I had a REALLY AWESOME chapter, but we had a storm and right when I went to save it, my computer turned off. T.T

Sorry for the short chapter

Hope you enjoy


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Stay Away

"Don't you see that you're just making things worse?" Miroku sighed, rubbing his head as he listened to the half-demon rant and rave about Kagome leaving.

"Just what the fuck, Miroku! She can't just-"

"I don't blame Kagome for leaving, Inuyasha." Miroku said, standing from him position to walk over to his friend.

"What do ya mean? There ain't nothing wrong!" He defended. He knew he did something wrong. He knew he had caused Kagome pain.

The thing was, he was too ashamed to admit it.

"Inuyasha... what you said to Kagome was awful. What you did to her... comparing her to the woman she was always trying to beat was terrible. Then you blush at the new woman in our group, and you think you haven't done anything wrong?" Miroku continued, sitting next to his half demon friend. Inuyasha blinked, rolling Miroku's words in his head.

Kagome was trying... to beat Kikyo?

"What do ya mean? Kagome couldn't beat Kikyo! Kikyo is way stronger, and she-"

"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha."

"Then what?!" Inuyasha yelled, tired of Miroku pussy-footing around and not saying what was really on his mind.

"She was trying to beat Kikyo... for your attention."

Everything seemed to stop in the world. Inuyasha could hear his pulse as he recalled past moments in his life. Whenever he had run to Kikyo... she had been there, hiding in the shadows. Whenever he compared them... she always got so mad.

Here he had thought she was just upset because he kept calling her Kikyo.

'That's what she was trying to do?'

"Kagome... wanted my attention?" Inuyasha whispered. In the background, Sesshomaru shook his head and ran a hand through his silver tresses.

"Are you just now understanding, little brother?" He cooly responded.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha snapped, already annoyed at his brother.

"Inuyasha, there are other characters at play here." Miroku added, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"No the fuck there ain't! That bastard needs to stay away from Kagome! I'll find a way to change her back!" He growled, standing up to fight his brother.

"You lack the common sense, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called, standing slowly from his previous spot. Inuyasha growled again and flexed his hand, pulling out Tetsuiga in one swift movement.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled, charging at his brother with full speed. Their swords clashed - Sesshomaru having already counter-attacking with his own sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, witnessing the battle of the brothers as she tried to jump from her spot on Ah and Un. Jaken held her back with a tiny green hand and shook his head.

"No, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru will be alright." He said, pulling her back on the dragon.

Yukiko watched with terror as her first love battled the dog demon lord.


End file.
